Eddy
Eddy played Robin Hood in Eddy Hood Eddy played Squidward Tentacles in SpikeBob DragonPants Eddy played Atomic Roger in Atomic Zelda Eddy played Smitty the Bully in Sniffles (Dumbo) Eddy played Tomsk in The Toon Cubs (The Wombles) Eddy played Quagmire in Family Guy (DaveGrruly) Portrayals: * In Basil, Timon n Dale (Ed, Edd n Eddy) he is played by Dale. Gallery: Eddy.jpg Jet Pack.jpg It's Ed, Edd N Eddy.jpg A-Case-of-Ed-ed-edd-and-eddy-6819135-1140-822.jpg Bb3298666b7aa3f235bc0feb8d4ccec7 ed-edd-and-eddy-my-my-childhood-cartoon-network-ed-edd-and-eddy-cartoon 1066-874.jpeg ed-edd-n-eddy-ed-edd-and-eddy-30945513-454-444.jpg No2019-07-21.png|Argh! Here's Ed, Edd n Eddy season 3.jpg Now Eddy breaks up Ed & Edd's argument.png It's Ed, Edd n Eddy Opening Title Card.png It's Ed, Edd n Eddy (season 5).png All 3 eds.png It's Eddy at the mercy of his Brother.png It's Ed, Edd n Eddy characters.png It's Ed, Edd n Eddy on Fox Family (March 3, 2001 RARE).jpg It's Ed Edd n' Eddy on Disney Channel (November 24, 1999 RARE).jpg It's Ed, Edd n Eddy on Disney XD (May 4, 2012 RARE).jpg That's Eddy exciting.png Now Eddy evil smile.png Heroism Wiki - Eddy Facepalm.png Look at Eddy laugh.png Now Double D can stay with Ed & Eddy and knows that they have decided to continue the journey to Eddy's Brother.png Now Eddy don't cry.png Poor Eddy crying.jpg It's Ed, Edd n Eddy on Cartoon Network (January 4, 1999 RECREATION).jpg It's Edd vs Eddy.png Here's Edd Breakdown.png Here's Edd putting his foot down.png Poor Edd disowns Ed and Eddy.png Mred-12.jpg Mred-11.jpg Mred-03.jpg It's-the-ed-edd-eddy-logo.jpg Screenshot 2020-01-02 at 10.21.07 AM.png Screenshot 2020-01-02 at 10.23.43 AM.png Screenshot 2020-01-02 at 10.25.48 AM.png Screenshot_2020-01-02_at_10.37.10_AM.png Screenshot_2020-01-02_at_10.37.59_AM.png Ed Edd n Eddy walk..gif Screenshot 2020-01-02 at 3.07.54 PM.png Screenshot 2020-01-02 at 3.09.26 PM.png Screenshot 2020-01-02 at 3.10.30 PM.png Screenshot 2020-01-02 at 3.13.26 PM.png Screenshot 2020-01-02 at 3.14.31 PM.png Screenshot 2020-01-02 at 3.16.05 PM.png Screenshot 2020-01-02 at 3.19.25 PM.png Screenshot 2020-01-02 at 3.22.29 PM.png Screenshot 2020-01-02 at 3.24.16 PM.png Screenshot 2020-01-02 at 3.26.14 PM.png Screenshot 2020-01-02 at 3.28.36 PM.png Screenshot 2020-01-02 at 3.29.28 PM.png Screenshot 2020-01-02 at 3.31.21 PM.png Screenshot 2020-01-02 at 3.31.28 PM.png Screenshot 2020-01-02 at 3.35.46 PM.png Screenshot 2020-01-02 at 3.png Screenshot 2020-01-02 at 3.38.11 PM.png Screenshot 2020-01-02 at 9.10.10 PM.png Screenshot 2020-01-02 at 9.13.32 PM.png|Selfie It's Eddy.jpg Trivia *His, Ed, and Edd's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Piglet Pan, The Black Cauldron (Animal Style), Trent Hood, Baby (a.k.a Dumbo), Bubblesrella, Animal Story, Robin and the Beanstalk, The Aristomice, The Little Mer-Lioness, Brisbyhontas, Kermiladdin, Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, Jasmilina, Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style), The Mouse King, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), Bernard Claus is Coming to Town, The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), How The Genie Stole Christmas, Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style), Frog-A-Doodle, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, and AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels since an extra Double Dee has been seen in The Hedgehog's New Groove. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:NimbusKidsMovies' Costume Pack Category:Funny Characters Category:Paranoids Category:Boyfriends Category:Teenagers Category:Young Characters Category:Kids Category:Heroes when their losing in the final screen Category:Idiots Category:Characters who cry Category:Superheroes Category:Jerks Category:Angry Characters Category:Screaming Characters Category:Skellington's Revenge Characters Category:Greedy Characters Category:1999 Introductions Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Characters who inflate Category:Buttmonkeys Category:Simba's Guardians Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:Canadian Characters Category:Vinnytovar